


Kiss Me

by Stormkeeper



Category: Boy George (Musician), Culture Club (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, 80s, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Culture Club, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Musicians, Reality, True Love, boy george - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkeeper/pseuds/Stormkeeper
Summary: Jon and George have been friends for a few months, but the time has come for them to live their truth.





	Kiss Me

"Listen," Roy sighed, "there is nothing going on between them!" 

"Open your eyes Roy!" Mikey shouted in frustration. 

"Jon's not even into guys, he's got a girlfriend I mean.."

"The fact he's got a girlfriend means absolutely nothing." Mikey interrupted. 

"You need to stop obsessing over this, mate." Roy shook his head and left the room. 

 He knew he was right, of course he was, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pair. Mikey didn't understand how Roy couldn't see it. How could he be so blind to all of the little touches and the eyes so full of love that they they could explode?

George gently rested his hand on Jon's arm, laughing at his jokes. Jon's eyes followed George's hand and he felt himself audibly gasp as George's skin met his own. In response, Jon quickly got up, forcing George's hand away.

"I've..just remembered," he stuttered, "I've..uh..got things that I need to do. I'll see you later."

Before George could say anything, Jon was out the door, with his pounding heart and cheeks burning. Just as he got out of sight, he leant against the wall, shutting his eyes firmly as he threw his head against it. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, how long was he supposed to carry on kidding himself?

 

"Hey babe!" Caroline smiled as Jon stormed through the door, completely ignoring her. 

Jon took a beer can out of the fridge and downed it in one. Caroline closely observed each and every one of Jon's actions, narrowing her hazel eyes with folding her arms. 

"Where have you been?" She enquired. 

"With George and the band." He huffed. 

"Oh," she scoffed, "I should have guessed, when are you not with him?" 

"We're in the same band, Caroline," he spun round, "I'm bound to see him every now and then, aren't I?" 

"You're with him all the bloody time, Jon! It's beyond a joke!" She shouted. 

"Stop being so melodramatic." Jon said, uninterested.

"You fancy him, don't you?" She asked.

"No I don't!" He shrieked, defensively.

She scoffed loudly before slamming the front door, leaving Jon alone. He mirrored her actions and quickly made his way round to George's flat.

 

"Alright, alright! There's no need to break the door down.. Jon? Are you alright?" 

Jon barged in and aggressively flopped onto his sofa.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" George asked, throwing a can at him. 

"It's her, innit? She does my head in!" Jon exclaimed. 

George rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Jon's perfect girlfriend.

"What's she done?" He questioned, unenthusiastically.

After a few hours, Jon knew that he had to go back home. Although, all he wanted to do was stay where he was, with George. Every time he met George's eyes, he felt the butterflies surface and tease him.

"George?" 

He looked up, with sparkling blue eyes that pierced deep into Jon's soul. 

"I.. Uh.. Should probably go." He said, "thanks."

Before George had the chance to say a word, he was gone. Again. 

 

He stormed back once again, swinging the door open with a vast amount of aggression. Caroline was sat in a little black dress, with long curls in her hair and bright red lips. 

"What are you all dressed up for?" He asked, despite not being overly concerned. 

"Well, we were supposed to be going to our friend's party!" 

" _Your_ friend." He mumbled.

"Every time, Jon! I'm sick of this!"

"Well, snap!" Jon said, slamming their bedroom door. 

10 minutes later, he re-emerged ready for the party and without a word, off they went.

 

The journey had been silent and they hadn't spoken a word to each other while at the event either. Jon stood alone, with his back to the wall and staring at his drink, while Caroline enjoyed herself. All that occupied his mind, was those stunning eyes that melted his heart. No one made an effort to talk to him and for that, he was grateful.

"Dance with me!" Caroline stumbled into him  

"No." He avoided her eyes. 

"Why?" She whined, "is it because I'm not him?" 

Jon raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

"George, it's him you'd rather be with, isn't it?" 

"You're drunk." He said sternly. 

"I'm not so drunk that I can't see what's in front of me!" 

"And what's that?" 

"You're in love with him."

The room fell silent and Jon could feel their stares piercing into him.

"I don't know what you're.."

"Just admit it!" She screamed, "admit that you love him!"

"Alright!" He yelled, "you're right, I am."

"You're what?" She asked again, sarcastically. 

"I'm in love with George, happy?" 

"Ecstatic." She slowly began to clap before throwing whatever she could get her hands on while screaming incoherently. 

Surprisingly, Jon managed to escape from the madhouse and he knew that there was only one place that he could and should go. He felt so much lighter now he'd admitted the truth, although he feared what would happen next.

 

Jon practically sprinted to George's flat, pounding on his front door. 

"Two visits in one day! I am blessed." He chuckled, "what happened to you?"

"Long story." He smiled. 

George returned the smile and let him in. Immediately, he searched for the antiseptic and cotton wool. Just as he went to dab the wound on his cheek, Jon grabbed his hand. Before he could say anything, Jon leant forward, enabling their lips to finally brush. It was soft, tender and a full of a million things that they hadn't quite managed to say. 

"What was that for?" George questioned, with a smile creeping on his face.

"Basically, I had to confront some things, she made me do it and I feel like a weight has been lifted because I finally said it and.."

"Said what?" George interrupted. 

"That I love you." Jon gazed up at him, sheepishly.

The smile faded from George's face, before coming back even wider. 

"Why didn't you say that before?" 

"Because I.."

"Actually, just shut up and kiss me." George grinned. 

Jon threw his arm around George's neck and pulled him closer until their mouths collided. George ran his fingers through Jon's thick, dark hair while Jon traced his back. Passion spilled out them as they finally gave into everything that had built up between them.

George," Jon called. 

"Hmm?" 

"Whatever would Roy and Mikey say if they saw us like this?" Jon smirked.

George threw a cushion in his face, before launching himself at him, once again. 

 

The pair lounged on George's tatty, old sofa. With grins on their faces and their fingers intertwined, they couldn't imagine a more idyllic existence than being together, living their truth.


End file.
